Various display cases have been used in retail sales over the years, but heretofore such display cases have generally been made of glass and metal or wood. Such displays are generally not suitable for many uses due to their cost, weight, and fragility. In particular, the trend toward discount retail outlets having less formal displays has led to the problem of consumers opening boxes in order to see what the contents actually look like. Typically, displays in these outlets consist merely of a stack of boxes containing the goods in question (such as toys) and no real display case. Thus, it would be highly advantageous to have a display case which would be relatively inexpensive and allow the display of the goods and which could be placed upon a stack of the goods without excessively weighting those goods. Further, the relatively inexpensive nature of such a desired display case would allow greater variety and flexibility of display by the retailer.